Resident Evil: Outbreak High
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: There are kids still in the schools that aren't effected with the TVirus. We got to help them.' 'No I'm not going to risk another Racoon city devistation...' Better Summary inside.
1. Summary

**A/N: **As a writer I have often been watching a movie or playing a game and have the sudden need to write a story with similar values or write something with those characters. A few days back I had a sudden urge to write a Resident Evil fan fiction. I'm hoping that it develops into a popular trilogy. So before a ramble on I give you a sneak peek at what's in store for this story and hopefully you will join me for the first chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **  
HypnoticLadyStoner (that's me) owns no rights to the characters or movies neither the games of Resident Evil. I do not claim them…I only own the story that you are going to read.

* * *

_

**Summary:**

_Umbrella Corporation, no one knew what happened during the unruly turn of events in Racoon City; all they were sure of was that some nuclear warfare was starting because of it._

_High school is something every average American student dreads or loves but, no one would have suspected this years flu was going to change the world forever._

_Schools had been quarantined and some say the students left inside had gone mad, some said they had eaten a teacher or two. But what angered the people more is when they found out that Umbrella was involved and what more, some students that were trapped in the school had not been infected yet…what will desperate parents, umbrella, and a rebel leader do to bring them out safely…or are they all to far gone.

* * *

_

_**Next Time: **A normal day at school. Meet the groups and the cliques that every school knows and has._

_Chapter One: School F'n Sucks

* * *

_

**A/N: **I hope that you all will give this story a shot I'm going to update all my stories on a schedule so as soon as I get it figured out I will try to keep to it. My only guess would be is a update every week. I don't care if you review this chapter but, some feedback on the idea would be nice.

Thank You:

_HypnoticLadyStoner _

_R&R_


	2. School F'n Sucks

**A/N: **Hello and hello again, I am now ready to begin this wonderful fan fiction…but first I must warn you that this is not for the light hearted and it doesn't really follow the games. Most of the characters are my own original made up characters. Now with all that said I give you what you have been waiting for.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil…ha no body can sue me…

* * *

_

**Thank You to Summary Reviewer(s):** _Tinkies_

_**Last Time: **You were given a inside look as to what the story was going to be about.

* * *

_

**Chapter One: School F'n Sucks**

"Look at her! She must be so air headed that they have to put lead in her shoes to keep her from floating away!" came a rather peeved voice.

"Oh, stop it Candice! You used to be really good friends with her until eighth grade." a masculine voice counteracted with the girl named Candice.

"You mention that again I will have the privilege in ripping your throat out." Candice growled.

"Somebody grab the Midol she's PMSing!" laughed the rather sexy punk. He had a thick red mohawk that easily added another half foot to his already high altitude. His leather jacket had been studded out and had band named patches hooked on with safety pins. He wore a simple back shirt with plaid red pants with the matching suspenders draped over his backside with the many chains he sported . To complete his look he had a very worn out pair of combat black leather boots.

"Easy for you to say all those things, you aint a woman!" Candice jumped onto the hood of the blue 1980's Thunderbird.

"Can't be much worse then getting your face pierced." he pointed to his pierced lip and eyebrow.

"Can it Ben. It aint nothing like that!" she played with her hoop earring. She herself was wearing a red plaid mini skirt with a four lined studded belt hanging side ways on her hip. Her fishnet stockings were ripped and torn in random places but fit well with her platform buckle up boots that reached mid shin. Her shirt was a crimson red and black blotches of imitation paint covered it with black skulls. The best feature she liked most about herself was her hair. She was a natural blonde but, she dyed it a crimson red and tipped the ends with black her hair hand gown since showing off her blonde roots.

"So we going to The Parlor after school?" Ben asked.

"Duh, I want to get my nose pierced. Screw what my dad says." she huffed. Hearing the bell ring they entered the monumental school.

Kids of every social group gathered around and ran in a bustle through halls and shocked expressions littered the young teens faces .

"What the hell is going on?" Candice asked no one in particular getting her answer out of no where.

"Haven't you heard?" asked a petite gothic style girl.

"No, but I have a feeling your gonna share the news with me." Candice folded her arms, hoping that it wasn't some break up between the cheerleading queen and her star football king.

"Racoon city was destroyed. They say it was a terrorist attack and you know what that means?" the girl with her black lip stick panted.

"No not in particular." Candice was getting annoyed.

"Where going to be the next target, we were in developmental industry with Racoon City, they may have destroyed files there but, we have access to them here." the girl seemed as though she may collapse.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just something that the media wants us to get all up tight about." Ben said shacking his head.

"Yeah what can they do to us?" Candice asked.

"Well, rumor has it that they are gonna lock down the city tonight and no one is to go outside." the raven haired girl answered.

"Whatever, let's get to class Benny." Candice said walking off in a different direction.

Walking through the halls Candice saw the cheerleading queen holding on to her precious king. She couldn't believe that that girl was one her closest friends; someone she would tell her deepest darkest secrets to. She gave her the most hideous glare she could muster but, in return she got a look of fear and worry and a little regret. It was like a silent sorry.

"STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE DRAMA/ASSEMBLE CENTER!" a rather urgent voice came over the intercom.

"Damn, I so not in the mood for this today!" Benny grunted as they turned down the hall in the direction all students were gathering to.

* * *

Sitting down with a angry impatience Candice draped her leg over the chair next to her.

"God, where is Skand?" she asked.

"You know him, he'll probably show up third period complaining about his mad munchies." Benny laughed.

"Yeah, lucky bastard he'll get to miss this bullshit!" they both laughed.

"God I hate school!" came a unlikely voice.

"Urg, what do you want, Lance?" Candice was more than pissed with her ex-boyfriends sudden need to talk to her.

"I'm just sayin'…"he was cut off.

"Go away you emo bitch," came a voice that made Candice's hair stand on end.

"Skander what you doing here so early on a Monday?" Benny asked his long time best friend.

"Ah, I smoked all my stash so I didn't have anything to do this morning." he said taking the seat Candice had saved. Lance had long since walked away no one wanted to get into a fight with Skander Junklo.

Skander was the biggest stoner slash punk there was. Today he wassporting a similar jacket as Benny only more studded out. He wore hobo style gloves and a dirty green shirt that said Fcked! His acid fade jeans were so torn up it was a wonder they still stayed on of course with the aid off several chains wound around his waist and a few loosely hanging down. He had a similar mohawk to Benny's only his was black tipped at the top. His eyebrow was pierced and his ears where lined with studs and hoops. He had you basic lip ring the combined with a tongue ring.

As often as he did he gave a yawn and stretched his around the back of Candice's chair and waited for the rest of the people to arrive.

"This school F'n sucks!" Skand let out.

"Oh your just not happy because your not baked." Candice sighed.

"I bet you this has to deal with a search." Skander said.

"No, it's about the demise of Racoon City," Benny said looking forward a mass of blonde hair.

"Oh that dumb thing," Skander whined and laid his head back.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Candice nestled closer to Skander.

"Damnit!" came a rather pissed off voice.

"God I hate that kid," Candice looked over to be greeted by her 'normie' friend. She wasn't punk she was just your average she doesn't care who you are person.

"Who do you hate Marron?" Candice asked, eyes forward trying to discover subtlety what Benny was looking at.

"Lance, honestly how could you have ever dated that man whore, Candice?" Marron asked.

"I donno just one of those spur of the moment things I guess." she gave up.

"I thought you went out with him so Rix wouldn't ask you out." Skander glared at her.

"No, I really thought I liked him, but to him I guess I was just another conquest." Candice gave a brief sigh as Marron took a seat beside Benny.

"Well, let's just get this day over with!" Marron said.

"Yeah, so I can go stock up!" Skand laughed.

"Yeah, your definitely the same Skander!" Candice mumbled under her breathe.

"Students…" it was time to start the assemble.

* * *

_**Next Time:** The Assemble answers everyone's questions and who wants to be trapped in a school?_

_Chapter Two: So it begins!

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yeah I really think this is getting off to a good start and I'm looking forward to good feedback I know it isn't Resident Evil hard core yet but, I'm getting there, so hold on.

Thank You:

_HypnoticLadyStoner_

_R&R_


End file.
